This invention relates to cable jointing, especially for submarine coaxial cable arrangements.
In one known configuration, a cable termination is used in which the central strength member of the cable is connected to an anchor ferrule which in turn transfers the tensile load via an anchor ceramic and dielectric molding to the external casing of a repeater housing. The ferrule provides electrical continuity between the inner conductor of the coaxial cable and the coiled tail cable which will be connected to the electric circuits in the repeater. The outer or return conductor of the coaxial cable is connected to the outer conductor of the tail coaxial cable via a braid 39 and a composite water barrier and tube assembly. The purpose of this water barrier and tube assembly is two-fold. First, it must provide an actual barrier to water intrusion by allowing the polythene to shrink onto it in a water-tight manner while contemporaneously bonding to the outer sheath of the coaxial cable. Secondly, it must provide electrical continuity for the outer conductor for connection through the tail cable.